The Fellowship meets Karlee and April
by April-and-Karlee
Summary: Middle Earth has some visitors from Earth and things get totally out of hand. Contains a talking ring, confusing wake up lines, and a couple of explosions. I HAVE BEEN THROUGH REWROTE SOME BITS AND FIXED GRAMMER AND SPELLING
1. COKE FIGHT!

Disclaimer: Every character belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien.

April: I own me (I think)!

Karlee: I own me too. Wait I'm the author!

So nothing is mine (except my Orlando Bloom shrine in my cupboard (but you didn't hear it from me))

Once upon a time in ancient days there were two girls, Karlee and April. They were having a sleepover at Karlee's house.

"ORLANDO BLOOM IS MINE!"

"NO HE'S MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Fine I get Patrick's house." April grinned

Karlee looked at her confused "Who's Patrick?"

Aril sighed "You know the rock."

"Huh?"

"THE GODDAM ROCK!" April screamed

"Oh that rock." Karlee grinned finally understanding

April rolled her eyes at how stupid Karlee "God your slow." and threw a bit of popcorn at Karlee.

"What? We all know that im the smartest one here and your just a stupid blonde." Karlee smirked

"Oh shut up and watch the movie."

Karlee started bouncing up and down when Legolas came on in the council.

April hit her over the head "You're just a stupid obsessed fan girl."

"Im not a fan girl!" Karlee protested "I love all Lord of the Rings and I don't just love Legolas because of his looks, I just happen to think he's very smart and wise and funny well sometimes anyway."

"You forgot to mention he was hot." April said rolling her eyes.

Karlee scratched her head then her expression brightened. "Oh yeah and he's hot."

April shook her head laughing, grabbed a can of diet coke, shook it up and sprayed it at Karlee.

"Oh My God!" Karlee looked up. "These are new jeans you idiot!"

She got up and did the same thing to April.

"Dam! That coke is COLD!"

Just then Karlee's mum walked in "Karlee what do you think your doing!"

Karlee turned around quickly and the coke sprayed on the DVD player and it opened a portal.

Karlee swore as everything in the room started flying. Then April tripped over a pencil on the floor (A.N Well what a coincidence) and fell on Karlee who fell into the portal, April coming in with her.

Karlee: Well there's the first chapter of The Fellowship meets April and Karlee hope you enjoyed it.

April: review or we'll sick Gollum on you.

Karlee: yeah we'll tell him you have the precious.

Gollum: Where'sss the precioussss! They stole it from usss they did.

April: yes... Well... Anyway REVIEW.


	2. ELIJAH WOODS IN FRODO'S KITCHEN

Karlee: WE'RE BACK

April: FEAR US

Karlee: …What?

April: What?

Karlee: shakes head anyway I don't own nothing or no one but Legolas and me.

April: and I don't own anything but Frodo and me.

Legolas: aims an arrow at Karlee's head Nobody owns me but me.

April: actually J. R. R. Tolkien owns you.

Legolas: oh

Karlee: OMG Legolas actually pointed one of his arrows at me faints

Legolas: oh and April doesn't own Frodo either.

April: mutters Damn looks up and smiles Yeah so don't send lawyers.

"OW" Karlee screamed as she hit the ground.

"Karlee" April said calmly "Could you kindly get your hand OF MY ASS?"

Karlee moved her hand quickly and stood up.

April groaned and stood up as well.

Karlee looked around and gasped 'this looks familiar'

April looked down and saw a beautiful golden ring "Wow," she whispered and studied the ring "Hey Karlee look at this"

Karlee looked down at April 'OMG Im taller than April, how the hell did that happen' then she noticed that April's hair was curly.

April obviously just realized that too "Oh My God Karlee, you're an elf!"

"Yeah and you're a hobbit"

April opened her eyes wide and whispered "Please tell me that portal didn't take us into Lord of the Rings"

"Of course we're in Lord of the Rings. But not only that we're in Bag End"

"Bag End, isn't that Frodo's house"

Just then they heard some whispering from the ring. They looked at each other and bent put the ring to there ears.

"Helloooo anybody out there?"

April looked at the ring surprised "Are you talking to me?"

April started having convocation with the ring but Karlee was looking around the house.

Karlee was looking threw the cupboards when she heard with her super elf hearing (A.N Karlee: WEEEE I get fancy powers. April: no fair pouts) the ring saying "Oh yeah all you have to do is put me on" She ran to the front door where April was.

Just as she got there April was slipping on the ring "NOOO"

APRILS P.O.V

Just as I put the ring on everything went dark. "Oh no" I said to no one in particular knowing I had done something wrong.

Then I saw a really cool eye looking at me "Sweet, can you get that colour eye in contacts"

The eye growled at me (A.N Karlee: can eyes growl? April: shut up) then I heard Karlee yell at me "TAKE THE RING OFF"

Just then the ring kind of possessed me. This was my precious; there was no way I was taking it off.

"No its MINE!" I yelled at her.

"Hey Elijah Woods is in the kitchen but he wont be able to see you with the ring on" Karlee said slyly.

My heart was screaming 'TAKE IT OFF ELIJAH WOODS HERE screams

And the Ring was screaming 'NO KEEP ME ON KEEP ME ON' But my heart won so I pulled the ring off and ran to the door of the kitchen. I fixed my hair then looked the door smiling seductively.

My smile dissolved when I saw no one was there. I growled and stomped back to Karlee

"There's no one there"

She grinned "I know," then grabbed the ring out of my hand "yoink"

Karlee dropped the ring on the floor.

I could just hear it screaming "NOO PICK ME UP" so I bent down but Karlee was quicker (A.N April: Stupid elfish powers. Karlee: grins) She grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back.

She pointed a finger at me and said "Don't touch anything I need to get the lamp"

Needless to say I was confused "Huh?"

Karlee shook her head "don't worry, the potatoes made me say it"

I nodded my head knowingly "those damn potatoes"

"Any second now Gandalf is going to walk in, we need to hide!" Karlee hissed at me before throwing me into a dark corner as soon as the door opened.

Karlee: BWAHAHAHA

April: OMG who will it be?

Karlee: Ahhh Gandalf?

April: No it's not!

Karlee: raises eyebrow before shaking her head Gollum went crazy so he wont be our review watch dog... Thingy... whatchamacallit

April: yeah so know we're using Haldir

Haldir: points an arrow at you review or else

Karlee: PS. We're now gunna be using Point of Views


	3. THE POTATOES STOLE MY MONKEY

April: Hello

Karlee: OMG it's our 3rd chapter

April. So

Karlee: I was just saying that it's our 3rd chapter

April: Oh Well umm do you want to do the disclaimer.

Karlee: No it's too depressing.

April: Well I don't want to do it!

Frodo: I'll do it

April: OMG faints

Karlee: Really! You'd do that!

Frodo: shrugs sure

Karlee: sweet

Frodo: Karlee and April don't own anything but themselves.

Karlee: Well this disclaimer was boring.

KARLEE'S P.O.V

The door opened and I quickly grabbed April and pulled her into a dark corner near the door.

I saw Gandalf walk in and bend over the ring to pick it up.

He looked like he got a shock so he stood up straight again just leaving it there.

"Come on" I whispered to April.

She nodded and followed me.

I was watching Gandalf closely as he went and sat down by the fire and was whispering something about something being precious.

I quietly opened the door and tiptoed out of the door. April followed behind me.

April closed the door quickly and quietly. She leaned against the door "Phew"

"Oh my God" I said looking down the walkway "April?"

"Yeah"

"Is that Frodo?"

April looked up and saw Frodo walking up the driveway looking at us with a confused look on his face.

All of a sudden I heard something hit the ground. I turned around and April had fainted.

Frodo walked up to me "Hi" I said brightly

"Uh hello, is she ok?" He asked me

I looked down at her and nodded "Yup she does it all the time"

I bent down and slapped her.

She sat up quickly and yelled "THE POTATOES STOLE MY MONKEY"

Frodo must have got a shock because he jumped back and screamed. I stood there shaking my head "Those dam potatoes"

April shook her head and yawned. "So where's Frodo?"

Frodo looked at her weirdly. I stepped on her foot "Your not supposed to know his name you idiot" I whispered in her ear.

She looked down a little sheepishly

"How do you know my name?" He asked "I've never met you before"

"Oh. Um, lucky guess?"

I rolled my eyes at her.

I stuck my hand out "Im Karlee nice to meet you Frodo"

He reached up and shook my hand but then looked up slowly with wide eyes.

I raised my eyebrow at him

"You're an elf" Frodo whispered amazed

"Huh… so I am"

April tried to do a sexy grin which kind of looked like my cats face (A.N April: Hey your cats ugly. Karlee:snicker exactly) "Im April" she purred (A.N Karlee: Hey she even sounds like my cat)

"Im Frodo" he said

"Great, awesome name by the way! Hey I'd love to get to know you better but we have to run don't we April?"

"Uh huh" April said not really paying attention.

"So why don't we meet you at the Green Dragon tomorrow say ten? Great! See you there" I said grabbing April's hand and dragged her away before Frodo could say anything.

April turned to me as soon as stopped running "Great work dumb ass no where are we gunna sleep?"

"Ummmm" I said "Im sure the Green Dragon's open, that's an inn right?"

"I have no idea plus it wouldn't be opened its Bilbo's party remember"

"We could go to the party and find Rosie" I said

"We could do that"

!

April: Weeeee we're going to Bilbo's party

Karlee: YAY

April: anyway this time we have Gollum and Haldir here.

Haldir: again points an arrow at you

Gollum: We will kills you, you stole our PRECIOUSSS.

Karlee: nods rapidly BYE oh and REVEIW


	4. DRUNK

Karlee: And we're back,

April: Back again,

Karlee: We are back,

April: Tell your friends.

(Fellowship comes out in rappers clothes with Arwen and Éowyn on each side in slutty clothes dancing behind us)

Karlee stops dancing and looks behind her at the fellowship weirdly.

April: keeps dancing

Karlee walks up to Legolas I've never seen this side of you before starts making out with him

April: keeps dancing then starts rapping we don't own nottin keeps dancing

Karlee: pulling away from Legolas Remember that we are going by the movie not the book!

Aprils P.O.V

I was skipping down the walkway of Hobbiton, Karlee trailing behind me "We're of to see Rosie, the wonderful Rosie of the Green Dragon"

"Shut up"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

We continued the argument until we got to Bilbo's party. We walked past Merry and Pippin stuffing there faces in cake.

I noticed people staring at Karlee weirdly.

"I feel strangely tall" Karlee said looking down at one of the baby hobbits that ran behind his mums legs.

I giggled. Then I saw Rosie dancing with Sam.

We walked over and Karlee tapped on Sam shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt" I said grinning at Rosie.

Sam looked up at Karlee like she was a goddess (A.N Karlee: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE April: grumbling) Karlee bent over and grinned at him.

I walked over to Rosie "We're sorry to ask you this on your night off but can we stay at the Green Dragon tonight PLEASE"

Rosie smiled at us "Sure follow me"

At nine am the next day I was rushing around fixing my hair. I turned to Karlee "CURSE YOU AND YOUR ELFISH HAIR" (A.N April: YEAH CURSE YOU) Karlee just grinned at me.

I had a dress on that Rosie gave me. Karlee said she would buy something from Bree (we had already planned to follow the four hobbits)

At ten to ten I was soo nervous, I was about to faint.

"Calm down April. In with the good, out with the bad WOOSAH!" I hit Karlee over the head for being stupid.

"OWIES"

"Hey look he brought Sam!" Karlee said pointing to the two hobbits stadning outside the Green Dragon

I grinned at Frodo and he grinned back. Oh my god! I nearly fainted in the spot.

Sam was once again staring at Karlee. She grinned "BOO" Sam jumped and ran behind Frodo.

We all burst out laughing.

After that day the four of us got really close and soon all the hobbits forgot that Karlee was an elf and treated her normal. Frodo invited us to stay at Bag End. .

One night we went to a bar and got drunk. Frodo and Sam must have a hollow leg because they drank as much as we did and didn't even get tipsy.

"Goodbye" Rosie nodded to us

Sam nodded back "Goodbye"

Then we walked out singing as high as we could go (in a old blues song) "Do noo no no The potatoes stole my monkey, do noo no no and the killer waffles are back, do noo no no I told them to go away" Then Karlee broke off giggling and I kept singing "THEN I SAW FRODO AGAIN"

Frodo gave me a bizarre look. I grinned back at him and winked. Then... I tripped over and passed out.

Karlee: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you passed out

April: Don't blame me someone spiked my drink

Karlee: Uhh April

April: Yes?

Karlee: We were DRINKING alcohol

April: Oh... No wonder it tasted so bad

Karlee: How much DID you drink?

April: Umm. 1... 2... 3

Karlee: Ok we have to end the chapter

April: 4... 5... 6... 7

Karlee: April why'd ya stop?

April: ...

Karlee: APRIL!

April: STOP YELLING MY BRAIN HURTS

Karlee: ok well Review!


	5. BUCKLEBERRY FERRY

Aragon: The girls own nothing

Karlee: NO I own something

April: What?

Karlee: My chocolate bar

Aragon: What's a chocolate bar?

Karlee: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CHOCOLATE IS?

April: faints

Karlee: gives one of her chocolate bars to Aragon

Aragon: Eats chocolate mmm GIVE ME MORE

Karlee: unwraps a chocolate and puts it under April's nose

April: Mmm chocolate wakes up and grabs chocolate

KARLEE'S P.O.V

I started giggling even more when April passed out. I looked at Frodo laughing "Uh-oh" I looked at Sam as well then I looked at Frodo again and stopped laughing as I felt a wave of nausea pass over me "Uh-oh" and bent over and threw up. Frodo picked April up and we started walking.

I stood up laughing once more. "Oh my god!" I stopped walking and said.

"What?" Frodo and Sam said together

"Holy monkeys I thought I was falling!"

Sam shook his head and walked back towards me and guided me back to Frodo's house.

"Bye" Sam said

"BYE SAM" I yelled to him as he was walking, nearly tripping as I said it.

I was giggling all the way up the walkway to Frodo's house. I opened the door for him and Frodo carried April inside. We walked in to see darkness. We heard a noise but it only papers flying in the wind but then I realized that Frodo had not left the window open before we left.

I looked at Frodo and he looked at me. I could see in his eyes that he was frightened.

Then I saw a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "AGHHHHH" I screamed pointing to it

Frodo looked at his shoulder and screamed as well. He was so scared he dropped April on the ground.

"THE KILLER WAFFLES ARE HERE" April screamed as she woke up.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" I heard someone say. Then I saw Gandalf and I sighed in relief

"Is what secret? Is what safe?" April looked around in confusion.

"The ring you fool!" Gandalf said

Frodo ran over to a box and pulled out an envelope and passed it to Gandalf.

Gandalf lit a fire in the fireplace and threw the ring in.

"What are you doing!" Frodo asked him

Gandalf grabbed some tongs and pulled out the ring.

"Ohh shiny" I said looking at the ring.

Gandalf looked at me and finally realized that we were here.

"Who are you?" He asked us but before we could answer Frodo answered for us. I think it was because we were drunk or something.

"That's Karlee and April, they've been staying with me. I trust them with my life"

"Sup dude?" I grinned at him

Gandalf shook his head and got back to the ring.

"Hold out your hand" Gandalf told Frodo

We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh ow?" I said wincing.

"It's quite cool" He assured us

"Dude" April nodded.

"Sweet" I agreed.

Frodo shook his head at us (A.N Karlee: seems a lot of people shake their head at us) and held out his hand.

Gandalf placed the ring on his hand.

"What can you see? Can you see anything?"

We looked over Frodo's shoulder to see what happens "Nothing. There's nothing... wait." Markings started appear on the ring "There are markings. It's some form of elvish. I can't read it."

We looked at Gandalf

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Frodo asked

"You mean the land of DOOM" I said while April went "dun dun duuuuun" in the background.

"In the common tongue it says, "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."" Gandalf explained.

I don't remember what happened after that because I think I passed out but the next thing I remember was Frodo woke me up.

I saw Sam behind him looking nervous.

"Oh hiya Sam!" I giggled

"Come on we're going" Frodo said urgently.

"Where we going?" I asked groggily.

"To Bree"

"Cool"

I looked over to April had also passed out... again. I heard her mumbling and with my elvish ears I heard her say "sea-monkeys stole my money" I shook my head at the Finding Nemo quote.

I crawled over to her and woke her up.

She groaned and opened one eye

I grinned down at her.

"I hate you" she said to me.

"Why?"

"Because elves don't get hangovers"

I snickered at her "Get up its time to go to Bree"

She sat up and nodded while rubbing her eyes.

Then she sat up straight and looked at me grinning.

I grinned back because I knew what she was going to say.

Then we yelled together "BUCKLEBERRY FERRY"

April: YAY we get to met Merry and Pippin

Karlee: and hear Pippin's cute accent

April: Aragon is guarding the reviews this time so review.

Karlee: Flames will be used against the Nazgul, so if you flame us. THANK YOU.

April: yeah so REVIEW

Aragon: yeah REVEIW


	6. CHICKEN LICKIN'

Karlee: You know what?

April: No not really... wait what?

Karlee: I already did a disclaimer but my stupid computer shut down and the auto recover didn't work so im not going to bother doing a fancy disclaimer

April: Oh... Well... ok, lazy bum.

Karlee: We own nothing

April: Don't sue

APRILS P.O.V

We walked for days and days and days and days and days (A.N Karlee: I think we get the point April: oh ok) until finally we were walking through a corn field Sam stopped.

Frodo, Karlee and I looked back at him confused.

"This is it" He said looking us with big eyes.

"This is what?" Frodo said walking up to Sam.

"If I take one more step, it would be the farthest away from home I've ever been"

Frodo looked at me and Karlee with a raised eyebrow then he grinned at us and we grinned back.

Sam looked at us scared. Frodo smiled at him reassuringly "Come on Sam." And we all stepped forward with him and he smiled at us

"Remember what Bilbo used to say: "It's a dangerous business Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to." Frodo told him.

We walked into longer grass in the cornfield then walked out onto a kind of path thing. I looked around, Karlee and Frodo where nowhere to be found.

"Mister Frodo? Frodo! Frodo!" Sam yelled panicking

Frodo popped his head out.

Sam sighed and I looked around in confusion 'where's Karlee?' I thought.

"I'd thought id lost you" Sam said.

"Fine! Nobody cares about Karlee do they?"

I left Sam and Frodo to talk and went and looked for Karlee. I jumped and saw her head over all the corn and stuff.

I walked over to her and saw she was looking for something.

"What ARE you doing?" I asked her

"Looking for Merry and," she sighed "Pippin" she said with a dreamy look.

"I thought you liked Legolas?"

"Oh I do, I LOVE Legolas but Pippin is so cute" Karlee sighed again.

"Well they're probably already with Frodo and Sam now"

"Damn!"

We ran to where Sam and I were.

They weren't there.

"Oh no!" I said.

We started running and looked over the cliff to see a ring wraith.

We looked at each other and gulped.

Karlee and I saw a bag of mushrooms fly and the wraith gallop over to where it was.

We slide down the side to the bottom and ran over to where they were running.

"Hello" Karlee said brightly at them.

"Hello!" Pippin said when we had stopped. I looked at Karlee wearily wondering what she would do.

Karlee stared at Pippin.

Pippin stared at Karlee.

Karlee grinned and picked him up and kissed him straight on the lips for about 10 seconds then put him down.

"O...k" I said looking at Pippin to see his reaction.

He looked a bit flustered and gave Karlee a goofy grin.

Then I heard Frodo saying "The girls, Sam and I need to get out of the shire"

"What are you talking about?" Karlee said "Sam IS a girl"

I giggled quietly; Sam glared at Karlee and Frodo ignored her.

"Right," Merry said thinking then Karlee and I grinned at each other. "Bucklebury Ferry" he said suddenly.

We heard the Nazgul and we all looked up to see it infront of us "AGHH" we all yelled then I pointed at it and yelled "CHICKEN LICKIN"

Karlee started snorting as she started running . I wasn't a good runner so I was lagging behind. Karlee, who was at the front because she had long legs, turned around and ran towards me "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled at her

She ignored me and picked me up and started running fast again. She jumped onto the raft thing straight after Merry.

Then Frodo nearly got caught but he didn't, blah blah blah.

Then we got to Bree went into the Prancing Pony.

Karlee: Well that was interesting.

April: I liked that chapter.

Karlee: Why?

April: Because you can tell that it's starting to show that we are close (like sisters of course)

Karlee: But there will be much more of that, this story isn't all fun and humor it has some deep parts

April: snorts yeah right, well review

Karlee: BYE.


	7. KAWAI!

Karlee: Today, at my cousins request, we are having the One Ring to do the disclaimer.

April: Hehe yeah, it's a very social ring you know so we had to put our selves on a list.

Karlee: Yeah there were like 3000 other names on there.

April: But its finally our turn!

Karlee: Now presenting The One Ring!

(Man is holding a sign that says "Applause" )

Audience: cough cough one person claps once

April: Right.

(One Ring comes out)

One Ring: The girls own nothing

Karlee: Damn Straight

April: Karlee that's a bad thing.

Karlee: Oh

Karlee's P.O.V

We walked into the Prancing Pony to find the dirtiest place ever.

"Eewwww" April whispered behind me.

"Yeah, it was better in the movie" I whispered back.

Then I saw Strider in the corner, I nudged April and pointed at him. She nodded at me slyly.

"Uh we'll catch up to you guys"

A memory came to mind of when April and I we're watching The Fellowship of Rings a while "I dare you, if and when we meet Strider to try and seduce him"

"I can't believe I agreed to do this" I groaned.

"Well I can't do it, im a hobbit; it will just gross him out"

'Ok breathe' I told myself. I undid my top button and walked about 2 steps forward then turned around and walked back to April.

"What?" April asked.

"Let me get drunk first"

She grinned at me and passed me 3 ales.

I chugged them down.

"Go, Go!" April said pushing me towards Strider, giggling.

I walked about five steps this time before we heard Frodo yell "Pippin!" and we both turned around just in time to see Frodo disappear.

"WOW HE DISAPPEARED!" April yelled attracting the whole bars attention to her.

"Hello" She said grinning at them

I saw Sam grab the back of April's dress and start dragging her as he followed Strider who had just picked up Frodo

Pippin, Merry and I looked at each other and shrugged and started following them.

"Let him go or ill have you Longshanks" Sam said shaking his fists at Strider.

I snorted "Longshanks" I said shaking my head.

April waved "Hiya Strider"

He looked at her weirdly then looked back at Sam "You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. I know what hunts you"

He rushed us over to the inn across the road.

All the hobbits but Frodo got into bed. Frodo went and sat on the bed.

I sat next to Strider and we sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Why are you not with the rest of the elves in one of the Elvish Cities?" He asked me.

I sat thinking for a moment, what should I tell him, the truth or a lie?

"You will know I due time" I said making up my mind.

He nodded and we sat in silence once more until we heard the Nazgul scream.

The hobbits all sat up frightened in their bed and Frodo sat up straighter.

"What are they?" He asked.

"They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." Strider said.

"Well that was a long and boring tale" I said looking at April. She nodded.

The next day we set out.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked

"Into the wild"

"Well duh" April said rolling her eyes.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry said to Frodo.

"We have no choice but to trust him"

"But where is he taking us?" Sam said

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee, the House of Elrond"

"Did hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!"

"But you've already seen one" April said pointing to me.

Then I grinned at him.

About 2 days later the hobbits stopped.

Aragon, April and I looked about to see them unload the pots and pans.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall" Aragon said

"But what about breakfast?"

Aragon looked confused.

"We've already had it"

"We've had one, yes but what about second breakfast?" Pippin said

"AWW KAWAI" I said looking at Pippin.

Strider walked away with April trailing behind him going "What about second breakfast huh? Huh? Come on. I'm hungry. Food! I need food! Come on" It trailed off after that and she came back with an apple jammed into her mouth.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast" April said dejectedly, after she had taken the apple out.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Pippin said trailing after Merry as he walked.

"I wouldn't count on it" Merry said

Then an apple flew into Merry's hands. He looked at it surprised but then handed it to Pippin and walked of.

Then another came and hit Pippin on his head and he looked up to the sky bewildered.

And oh my god did he look cute when he did it. April walked past him patted his head and said "Yes Pippin, it's raining apples" and walked off. Me? I walked over to him picked him up and kissed again then set him down and walked off like nothing happened.

Karlee: Thank god I didn't have to do that dare.

April: Oh don't worry you'll have to do it sometime in the movie.

Karlee: DAMN

April: well review!


	8. CHICKEN LICKIN' RETURN

Karlee: Oh My God!

April: Oh My God!

Karlee: Oh My God!

April: Oh My God!

Karlee: Oh My God!

April: Oh My God!

Karlee: Oh My God!

April: Oh My God!

Karlee: Oh My God!

April: Oh My God!

Karlee and April: WE ARE SO SORRY!

Karlee: We haven't updated in ages

April: Uh huh sorry, sorry, sorry!

Karlee: Anyway read then review plz.

APRIL'S P.O.V (April: WOOOO)

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight" Strider told us

"Whoa" I said "That's one big tower thingy"

Karlee nodded dumbly.

We walked up onto the tower.

"These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." Strider told us as he gave us each some swords.

"WOO" Karlee yelled as he have her a sword. "An guard" She said to me

I grinned as I held up my sword. We started playing around with our swords (though we had no idea of what we were doing).

Strider looked at us "We will have to teach you two how to use them later."

"Mm hmm" We chorused, not paying any attention to him.

I woke up to the sounds of a fire crackling. I opened one eye wearily to see Merry, Pippin and Sam cooking around a fire.

I cracked up laughing to see Karlee dancing around the fire chanting something that went like this "Com bi yi ya" I hopped up and joined occasionally adding some "HEEY ya ya ya!"

Then I heard Frodo yell "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Chanting what does it look like?"

He got up and started putting out

"FRODO PISS ON IT! IT WORKS BETTER!" Sam said

"You just wanna see his male organs" I yelled at Sam "That's my job!"

Frodo looked at us crazily then shook his head and kept stamping on flames.

Then we heard a screech.

I nodded and said quietly "The Chicken Lickens return"

Karlee grabbed my hand and started running when Frodo said "Go!"

I unsheathed my sword and started slashing it around "Hwaaaaa!"

"Aghh!" I growled "Why do they have to be so ugly and scary and stupid and-" Karlee cut me off "Shut up!" She said pointing behind me.

Five Nazgûl started closing in on us.

Sam stepped in front of Frodo "Back you devils" He said challenging them with his sword

They quickly disposed of Sam then Merry and Pippin.

"Pippin!" Karlee yelled.

"and the other people!" I finished for her giving her a look.

She shrugged and then got her sword out and started slashing it around like a manic.

I then shrugged and started copying. We then got blasted onto the other side of the room and then I blacked out.

Karlee: That wasn't that funny

April: So?

Karlee: So what?

April: So what so?

Karlee: So what so what?

April: So what so what so?

Karlee: So what so what so what?

April: So …………. Oh right uhh read and reveiw


	9. THE CHAPTER IN WHICH KARLEE IS DRAMATIC

Karlee: Nicole and Rhiannon are … I dunno dead?

April: Yeah they disappeared as soon as we came back.

Karlee: I think they were expecting to do more chapters.

Rove's voice coming from now where: PICK UP THE PHONE! THE PHONE IS RINGING! Ect. Ect.

Karlee bends down and takes of one of her converse's and puts it up to her ear: Hello? (You hear murmuring) Mmm yes (more murmuring) No, the Big Macs can wait! (Murmuring) Oh you serious! (Murmuring) Yeah Yeah fine, Smell ya later. (Hangs up) We have to do the disclaimer, God demands it.

April: Jesus called!

Karlee: No, God.

April: Jesus!

Karlee: GOD!

April: JESUS!

Karlee: Damn I just give up.

April: (looking around, then runs off screaming): MOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKEEEEYYYY

Karlee: (sighs) we don't own anything.

Aragon's P.O.V

DAMN ARWEN'S HOT, I mean she's talking in elvish but I don't care LOOK AT THOSE LEGS. Oh I have to answer.

"Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen.1" I said

OH MY HOBBIT SHE TOUCHED ME "Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?.2" She said to me.

Look at that necklace, I want to … touch it "You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people."

She's taken off her necklace! OMH SHE"S GIVING IT TO ME KAAA "I choose a mortal life." She whispered.

Just then we heard a scream and a splash of water then someone screaming "GOD FRIGGEN DAMN IT KARLEE WHY ARE YOU SO GAY!"

April's P.O.V

"Hey look its Aragon and Arwen!" Karlee said pointing to the bridge.

"COOL… LETS GO SPY ON THEM!" I yelled.

Karlee's face brightened "Spying is the thing I do best!"

So we ended up spying on them.

Eventually I ended up wet…… How come that always happens? To make a long story short Karlee was laughing at Aragon's drool and she pushed me, then we got this long boring lecture from Aragon, then Elrond, then Aragon, Gandalf, and Aragon.

BOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.

Tell you something else that's boring but funny at the same time, the boring thing is the council and the funny thing is watching the caterpillars on Elrond's face mooooove.

Anyway, im sure you want to know our brilliant plan. TO HIDE BEHIND STUFF!

So there we were, (A.N Karlee: eating McDonalds April: I wish!) hiding in bushes.

Karlee and I were whispering at the random things we were saying, not even listening.

"Potatoes" Karlee said making me burst out in silent laughter.

"Not without me he isn't!" Sam got up

"OO our cue!" I said standing up.

We ran to the middle "Not even chocolate could stop us from coming" I said

"Actually at the moment it could" Karlee corrected me

Elrond looked at us and shook his head "Alright all 11 of you. Very well you can be the Fellowship of the ring"

Karlee looked at Pippin expectedly "Great, where are we going?"

"AWWW KAAWII" Karlee yelled grabbing Pippin and giving him a bear hug.

They were pulled apart by someone falling in the middle of them

"What the heck?" I heard someone say.

"Rhino?" Karlee said

She stood up quickly brushing off her clothes "yo."

"Hahahahahahahaha you're still short." April said

"Yeah well you're as tall as me so there!" she poked out her tongue.

"Rhiannon's a hobbit, Rhiannon's a hobbit." Karlee said dancing around them

"Yeah well your ...tall and ...have long ears"

"What's wrong with having long ears." Legolas spoke up, defending Karlee.

"Ahh..he…yeah" Karlee blushed, stuttering.

"HAH Karlee's in love" Rhiannon whispered so only Karlee and the hobbits would hear. Little did she know that elves have great hearing.

I looked at Legolas to see him blushing, trying to look professional. I snorted.

:So how exactly did you get here?" Karlee asked raising her eyebrow.

"Hehe only Elrond can do that good!" I giggled into Karlee's ear. She pushed me.

"Well I came over to see why you havn't been at school! I saw a big black mark around the playstation so i poked it and a big blue thing opened up and i was sucked in!"

I walked over to Rhiannon and poked her head "you know scientifically you'd be considered a crzy mental person."

Karlee: TA DA

April: Plz review


	10. AHHHH IT'S A RHINO!

Karlee: Nicole and Rhiannon are … I dunno dead?

April: Yeah they disappeared as soon as we came back.

Karlee: I think they were expecting to do more chapters

Rove's voice coming from now where: PICK UP THE PHONE! THE PHONE IS RINGING! Ect. Ect.

Karlee bends down and takes of her converse's and puts it up to her ear: hello? (You hear murmuring) Mmm yes (more murmuring) No the Big Macs can wait! (Murmuring) Oh you serious! (Murmuring) Yea Yea fine Smell ya later. (Hangs up) We have to do the disclaimer, God demands it.

April: Jesus called!

Karlee: No, God.

April: Jesus!

Karlee: GOD!

April: JESUS!

Karlee: Damn I just give up.

April: (looking around, then runs off screaming): MOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKEEEEYYYY

Karlee: (sighs) we don't own anything.

Aragon's P.O.V

DAMN ARWEN'S HOT, I mean she's talking in elvish but I don't care LOOK AT THOSE LEGS. Oh shit I have to answer.

"Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen.1." I said

OH MY HOBBIT SHE TOUCHED ME "Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?.2." She said to me

Look at that necklace, I want to … touch it "You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people."

She's taken off her necklace! OMH SHE"S GIVING IT TO ME KKAAA "I choose a mortal life." She whispered.

Just then we heard a scream and a splash of water then someone screaming "GOD FRIGGEN DAMN IT KARLEE WHY ARE YOU SO GAY!"

April's P.O.V

"Hey look its Aragon and Arwen!" Karlee said pointing to the bridge

"COOL… LETS GO SPY ON THEM!" I yelled

Karlee's face brightened "Spying is the thing I do best!"

So we ended up spying on them

Eventually I ended up wet…… How come that always happens? To make a long story short Karlee was laughing at Aragon's drool and she pushed me, then we got this long boring lecture from Aragon, then Elrond, then Aragon, Gandalf, and Aragon.

BOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.

Tell you something else that's boring but funny at the same time, The boring thing is the council and the funny thing is watching the caterpillars on Elrond's face mooooove.

Anyway, im sure you want to know our brilliant plan. TO HIDE BEHIND STUFF!

So there we where, (A.N Karlee: eating McDonalds April: I wish!) hiding in bushes.

Karlee and I were whispering at the random things we were saying, not even listening.

"Potatoes" Karlee said making me burst out in silent laughter.

"Not without me he isn't!" Sam got up

"OO our cue!" I said standing up.

We ran to the middle "Not even chocolate could stop us from coming" I said

"Actually at the moment it could" Karlee corrected me

Elrond looked at us and shook his head "Alright all 11 of you. Very well you can be the Fellowship of the ring"

Karlee looked at Pippin expectedly "Great, where are we going?"

"AWWW KAAWII" Karlee yelled grabbing Pippin and giving him a bear hug.

They were pulled apart by someone falling in the middle of them

"What the heck?" I heard someone say.

"Rhino?" Karlee said

She stood up quickly brushing off her clothes "yo"

"Hahahahahahahaha you're still short" April said

"Yeah well you're as tall as me so there" she poked out her tongue.

"Rhiannon's a hobbit, Rhiannon's a hobbit." Karlee said dancing around them

"Yeah well your ………..tall and ………………have long ears"

"What's wrong with having long ears" Legolas spook up, defending Karlee.

"Ahh..he…yeah" Karlee blushed, stuttering.

"HAH karlee's in love" Rhiannon whispered so only Karlee and the hobbits would hear. Little did she know that elves have great hearing.

I looked at Legolas to see him blushing, trying to look professional. I snorted.

:So how exactly did you get here?" Karlee asked raising her eyebrow.

"hehe only Elrond can do that good!" I giggled into Karlee's ear. She pushed me.

"Well I came over to see why you havn't been at school! I saw a big black mark around the playstation so i poked it and a big blue thing opened up and i was sucked in!"

I walked over to Rhiannon and poked her head "you know scientifically you'd be considered a crzy mental person."

Karlee: TA DA

April: Plz review


End file.
